Natsu Returns
by Silently-writing-my-stories
Summary: What happens when Natsu disappears for three years then suddenly returns with an apprentice. Read to find out. Lucy/Natsu pairing an OC. Characters may be a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: first ever fanfic. I tried really hard please enjoy **

**Disclaimer: all rights go to the writers of Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Happy and I have tried really hard for Natsu's sake really we have but I don't see how we have made it this far. The fire breathing dragon slayer has been missing for there years after taking a job that was supposed to last three weeks. We believe that he is dead but we were to stubborn to admit it and hold a ceremony we keep a spot saved for him at the bar at his favorite spot just for his return. We earned several new members since he disappeared including children from people within the guild Myra and Freed had a little girl whom they named Sonya.

"Momma" cried the little one-year-old reaching out for Myra. Suddenly the guild doors burst open, a small kid charged in and a man around my age followed.

"I'm baAck"

"Wow master I can't believe you used to live here it's real nice considering you said you didn't have enough money to pay for a ride back to your home!" Natsu scratched the back of his head an tried to laugh it off.

"NATSU!" Ezra and I yelled at the same time. I git to him first and slapped him across the face.

"Natsu! You had me so worried that you were dead and we wouldn't get to get married or worse I'd never be able to see you again. Happy a was worried to but not as worried as me because we were supposed to get married when you got back but you disappeared and we couldn't ..." He stopped my rambling by kissing me.

"you're so cute when you ramble" we had rearmed a few wolf whistles and one very astonished pupil.

"you didn't tell me I you were getting married, or else I would have made us come straight here instead of letting you take me to train!"

"Well blaze your training was very necessary at the moment because I may not always be here to protect you or fight your fights and now you can hold your own thats the same way Igneel trained me." He said shrugging.

"Awwwwwe that's so sweet ,Natsu, you care a bout him!" Myra said.

"Now what happened to going fishing when I got back Happy?!"

"I thought you had forgotten!"

"Me. Forget a fishing trip. Never!"

"No arguing guys" Lissana said laughing.

"We won't!" They yelled. They left and a every confused apprentice and I followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have received several followers already! So I guessed you deserved another chapter AND I love writing them for you so here it goes. FYI I promise to not have extra long ANs for you guys **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own fairy tail...or do I? NAH I don't**

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

I quietly sat next to Happy as we fished I forgot how quiet it was when we were fishing and Lucy was reading one of her books or possibly writing. The silence was great, that is until Blaze woke up. he had been calmly taking a nap after our long journey being only thirteen he was tired when we got home.

"Natsu why don't you ever take me fishing? It looks fun!"

"Because you can't Sit Still or Shut Up long enough to catch a fish"

"Yeah I can!"

"Here you catch a fish and I will believe you."

I handed him my rod and walked to sit by Lucy, she smiled at me as I enter-twined our fingers. She looked at them for a moment then leaned into me. I whispered meaningless nothing's into her hair as she fell asleep on my shoulder. It was nice quiet again, I should have known it wouldn't last...

"Natsu!" I was jolted awake by someone yelling my name.

"It's not my fault"

"Is too!"

"What is wrong! You're gonna wake Lucy!"

"He caught all the fish and I can't catch any!" I face palmed

* * *

**Sorry guys I lied very important AN **

**I will be starting school this week and I play softball I DO NOT know when I will be able to update but I will ASAP sorry.**

**R&R please y'all are awesome **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN At bottom**

**Disclaimer: Me! own fairy tail! I wish!**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Someone was yelling but I really didn't care I was warm and comfortable. They wouldn't shut up and if they weren't quiet soon I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore it was annoying because Natsu is here and he's holding me and if I wake up he would probably let me go to yell at whoever woke me up. That was a totally incoherent thought.

"Natsu make them shut up" I mumbled he rubbed my back.

"I'm trying Luce" Natsu kept saying shut up but they kept getting louder I couldn't take it.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone was suddenly quiet and Natsu was rubbing his ear, "Oh I'm so sorry Natsu i didnt mean to hurt you ear!"

"It's fine really Luce." he said dropping his hand.

"But..." he quickly shut me up with a kiss.

"Okay if you two are done Happy caught all the fish so that I couldnt catch any!"

"Truth be told, Blaze, you can't sit still long enough to say a single word much less catch a fish" Natsu said. I giggled at his face I had no idea what he was thinkin of, but he had a really funny face.

* * *

I face palmed as Natsu pointed at a choice in the wedding book. We were trying to make wedding plans one of us trying harder than the other to choose _normal things _while the other was being weird as usual. I guess I shouldnt expect anything more from my husband-to-be he has always been a little on the weird side. Myra laughed at my expense and flipped the page again and Natsu pouted. After seeing how much trouble we were having Levy walked over to us and laughed at Natsu's newest choice.

"Natsu honestly can't you choose one normal thing, please, for me" I begged.

"But this is normal Luce."

"Natsu having a wedding that is in a balloon that is above the family and friends with only the minister inside with us _is not normal_!"

"Hey guys how about we plan your wedding and you two just wait for the surprise." Levy and Myra said surprising me.

"WHAT you'd do that for me you guys are great i seriously need the help Natsu and I just arent gonna get it done on our own."

"And someone has been missing fo rthree years and its about time for some Lucy and Natsu time." Myra winked at us.

"Let me see Lucy Heartfelia would you like to go on a date with me that will last for the rest of this day so I don't have to deal with Blaze when i get back home." i gave him a look, "and because i missed you very much for three years" i smiled and nodded.

* * *

It was still noon so we went to get some ice cream because it happens to be very hot outside today and I really wnated some. We were sitting at a table outside of the ice cream shop. Natsu was talking all about his trip while I licked the drips off the cone them suddenly it moved up and got all over my nose.

"Natsu! What was that for"

"I think you look cute with ice cream all over your face." I glared at him and he handed me a napkin.

"You are so mean Natsu" I laughed just like old times.

Natsu grabbed my hand and we began our long walk aroud town, we walked down the path by the river like we used to I leaned into his shoulder.

"We have a little while what do you want to do?"

* * *

**What do ya think?**

**had a few minutes before softball to post the chap. I've been working on all day **

**Please push the little button that says**

**REVEIW follow or like**

**You will get another chapter a little faster **


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu's P.O.V.

We ended up going to the park on the outside of town, I bought some food and we had a small picnic we talked little and silently enjoyed each others company as we waited out the day. When it was almost time for sunset I took her to the special place I had always gone to when I needed to be alone not even Happy knew about this place. I moved the branch that blocked our view from the secluded area, Lucy gasped, there was an untamed look that made it all the more beautiful. The tall grass was spotted with wild flowers that swayed in the wind, branches from trees hung everywhere.

"Wow! Natsu how did you find which a beautiful place!"

"I found it when I was younger and uh...how do I put it...uh owerwhelmed by all the people here, it was before Happy showed up right after Igneel left me I wasn't used to so many people in one place so I was a little overwhelmed."

"That has to be one of the only times I've heard you be so emotional." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Well I'm not very emotional"

"No your just not good at showing some emotions."

"Thanks Luce, and for the record I'm very good at showing this emotion." I swept her off her feet and pressed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss under the sunset. When we finnally broke a part we sat down in the grass. "What I really wanted to bring you out here for was so we could make a decision together without being disturbed. Blaze told me his biggest fear was to never find someone who could love him like family prefferably parents..."

"Wait are you asking if I want us to adopt him?"

"Yes, exactly, but..."

"Of course I would love to adopt him."

"Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be, but I have to warn you he gets depressed easily so we have to be careful with him."

"Natsu he would technically be our first kid I'll probably spoil the kid!"

"Please don't"

* * *

Blaze's P.O.V.

Why didn't he tell me about Lucy I thought we told each other everything I told him my deepest secrets and fears he told me his but he didn't tell me about Lucy and I am very curious as to why. I have a plan to get it out of him I don't know if it will work, he hasn't come back to the guild to pick me up so I knew they were out somewhere probably not even thinking about me. I am happy for Natsu and Lucy and from the short time I've known her she seems like she would make a great mom, but she is taking the man I've come to think of as a dad away from me and its very upsetting. After dark Natsu and Lucy finally strolled in the door holding hands with huge smiles on their faces, they walked straight over to me together and Natsu clapped my shoulder.

"Blaze do you want to be a Dragneel we talked it over and we want to adopt you" my heart dropped.

* * *

**You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating yesterday ****please forgive me, and if there is any slang that you don't understand feel free to ask I'm from Mississippi and I have tried really hard not to put it in but I think I might have slipped up. **

**Anywho R&R or like or follow whatever you feel like doing **


	5. Chapter 5

Blaze's P.O.V.

Be a Dragneel I all ways wanted someone who could love me like family I didn't ever expect I'd end up with parents. Sure Natsu was like a father to me but I didn't expect him to want to adopt me. I looked up at their smiling faces one more time and I made a decision in my heart something i hasn't done before but I really did want to be adopted.

"I would love to be your son." I mainly answered because I knew Natsu and I knew he wouldn't let me be adopted by someone who would treat me badly, but Lucysprung foreword and wrapped me in a bone crushing huff and I knew that Lucy would be a great mom.

"Looks like you got some competition Natsu."

Instantly Natsu butted heads with a black haired mage. An armored woman with red hair pulled them apart they started acting like best friends, Lucy started laughing, by herself at first then slowly people joined her until everyone was laughing not even remembering what had been funny. I looked around not really laughing but on the verge of starting to the guild was filled with the strangest assortment of people I had ever saw in my life, one girl stood out to me she must have been new enough to not know Natsu. She wasn't laughing but like myself was on the verge of it her smile was wide and bright her deep brown eyes sparkled.

She looked up.

Our eyes connected.

She left.

* * *

in a couple hours Lucy has managed to introduce me to every person in the guild except for the girl I saw earlier. Cana drinks to much. Gajeel doesn't care about anything. Levy reads a lot. Gray is an ice-make mage. Mira, Elfman, and Lissana are siblings, the Takeover mages. Mira is married to an elemental mage named Freed, theory have a daughter named Sonya. They truly are a strange pair, Sonya has white hair like her mom with a green streak in the front. I asked but every one claimed they didn't know her though I knew they did they weren't to good at hiding it. I wander why they don't want me to know her we could probably be really good friends. Throughout the whole afternoon she didn't return to the guild I learned all about everyone I didn't really want to know. Eventually Natsu and Lucy decided it was time for us to head home, she didn't stop talking about how much we could do as a family and Natsu was grinning like a maniac (personally or honk he drank to much fire whiskey). She was there.

By the door.

Smiling.

At me.

* * *

Little bit suspenseful at the end yes?

I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner my smart phone is dumber than I am.

Nuff said.

r&r


	6. AN

**Guys I'm sorry I know that I prom posed no to give you a long AN.** **But it has been brought to my attention that a reader is confused on what i happening. Honestly I don't either I just go with the flow and I am truly sorry for xXLucyXxHeartfiliaxX confusing you.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Baze's P.O.V.

She walked over towards me Lucy instantly froze Natsu looked confused and I still thought that they have something against her but I don't know what. She reached foreword and touched my hair that hung low in my eyes. I stood stock still when I noticed her eyes were sightless, her nimble fingers taking in all my facial features. She quietly whispered to herself as she analyzed what I look I like by touch alone. So truly she didn't laugh because she couldn't see she didn't really lock eyes with me but, could she smile _at _me? I was confused. I had so many questions but I didn't know how to ask them without hurting her feelings.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Blaze. And you?""

"Jasmine." Her blind eyes gave nothing away her blonde hair fell in dull waves framing her beautiful face like a picture.

"Come on Blaze it's time to go home." Natsu said suddenly sober. The guild watched in silence. She reached her hand towards me, Lucy was bouncing in her boots when her finger tips touched my chest directly over my heart it seemed the whole guild was holding it's breath. Natsu sprung to cover my ears as Jasmine began to speak, the only words I heard were. Natsu didnt want me to know what was going on and I'm determined to find out what was happening. _Two years from now _that's what she said.

* * *

**Natsu's** P.O.V.

I knew what his fate was I had already discovered it because on our way home we met a seer he had gone to sleep she told me about what would happen to him. I don't want him to know. Not yet. When Lucy told me that girl was a seer I knew he didn't need to be around her. I panicked when she started speaking and covered his ears. Someone cast a silencing charm on her and I relaxed a little but didnt let him go I didnt realize it was only two years before he would have to make the decision thet could get him killed. When she finishe dmy hands dropped to my sides, feeling wore out I led Blaze and Lucy out the door. Blaze didnt say a word all the way to Lucy's apartment and when we walked in the door he turned on me.

" What will happen to me in two years Natsu?"

" I can't tell you Blaze."

" Why not Natsu? Why can't I know my own fate?"

" You dont deserve your fate, Blaze, and if I were to tell you there is not a way to get out of it."

" You don't really care how much it hurts not to have a family then you finnaly find someone who you can think of as a father... they can't even tell you what your fate is..."

" Don't start on me Blaze I never had any real parents when Igneel found me I thought of him as a father then he left me. I am just trying to keep you safe for just a while longer,so... so, please Blaze try to work wiith me and stay away from Jasmine for a while. At least untill you are ready."

I felt tears trying to fight their way into my eyes. Blaze gave me a look and turned away from me, Lucy patted his back in a feeble attempt to make him feel better or at least a little less mad. It wouldn't work, I knew the feeling all too well, an old friend I guess you'd say. It's the one that tells your head she's only pretending she cares, she doesn't know how I feel. I walked over to Blaze and I looked into his eyes, then I wrapped him in the biggest hug I could muster and let the tears fall freely down my face.

" Blaze I know how it feels I felt the same way I still don't know my fate, but knowing your fate is not the only thing in life. I used to put finding Igneel first for most of my life but then Lisanna became my friend, I didn't look as hard, I still looked but not so much I couldn't realize that the guild did care. Even after she dissapeared I stayed with the guild more than I looked for Igneel. My outings were few and far between, but looking for Igneel was how I found Lucy so it wasn't all sad that I didn't find him that day. Blaze I care about you, I know what it feels like having no mom or dad, and i just want to protect you." I looked him in the eyes again. This time he hugged me.

* * *

**Alright guys I'm serious **

**I have NO idea as to where this story is going at the moment. Truthfully, I'm thinking about ending it here but then you guys would be under major suspense, and i dont feel like doing that to you unless no one cares so I need some reveiws tellingg me not to end it or IT WILL BE GONE. NO buts, so...**

**Please reveiw or don't, seriously, either way I'm doing my favorite thing or I'm ending a confusing story.**


End file.
